Nympha
by Orx
Summary: Godric was ready to meet death. Until he scented her.
1. Scent

Godric had his mind made up before even entering the hotel.

Then he smelled her.

It was that which made him become optimistic.

"Eric," Godric began, causing Eric's weary eyes to look at him.

"Yes, Godric?"

"Do you smell that?" Godric asked.

"Yes, but it's not dangerous." Eric responded, obviously too depressed to even attempt to investigate the foriegn smell.

"I'm aware." Godric trailed off, becoming lost in his thoughts as they made their way down the hall to the room the two would be sharing.

The smell only became stronger the further they ventured, causing Godric's mouth to water. Nothing had ever seemed so tempting to his old soul.

"It smells delicious." Eric grumbled, realizing that he would enjoy draining whatever the creature was.

"Eric, do not act foolish." Godric warned, contemplating if he could even control his own urges. Eric nodded in response, his thoughts practically drowning him. He dreaded what would come at dawn. He didn't want to loose his maker, he needed Godric.

The two turned the hall, and it was Godric who seen her first. He swallowed, he felt mentally paralyzed as the small girl walked past the two vampires, not noticing the room key drop from her form.

Godric swiftly retrived the key from the ground, only to find that the girl was gone, as he smell began to vanish.

"What was that?" Eric pondered.

"I'm not sure, I've never smelled anything like her." Godric gained control of himself.

"Not that. I know you felt something, Godric." Eric looked into his maker's eyes as the two arrived infront of the door, Godric entering first.

"I'm intrigued." Godric bluntly spoke.

"You're interested?" Eric dropped his coat, his hopes escalading minuturely.

"Intrigued." Godric corrected, grabbing a chair and starting toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric spoke, his brows furrowed together.

"I'm waiting to return the key to her." Godric shut the door behind him.

A dull spark shot inside Eric. He had to do something to save Godric, and if this girl was the only thing that Godric was slightly interested in, then Eric would be sure to keep her around.


	2. Meeting

It was only an hour before she returned. Godric smelled her as she made her way down the hall, her eyes shone with confusion as she saw Godric.

Godric stood, and as she approached him he took in her features. She was small, smaller than him, and even in her OUTFIT. Her hair was long, and dark. It fell in simple waves to her waist. Her skin was a light sun kissed tone, making Godric miss the feel of the warm sun on his own skin. Her eyes were a teal color, and her lips were a contrasting bright pink.

Godric licked his lips, her smell overwhelming as she stood in front of him.

"You dropped this." He held out his hand, his gaze remaining on the girl.

"Oh," She began, slowly breaking the eye contact as she looked down at the key in Godric's hand.

"Thank you." She spoke, taking the key lightly, enjoying the brief coldness of Godric's touch.

"Your welcome, I'm Godric." He introduced, not wanting the time spent with this girl to be over so quickly.

"Nina." She smiled softly, as Godric took a sharp intake of unnecessary air.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nina." Godric smiled, kissing her hand, his chivalrous manners showing.

"You too Godric." Nina smiled, her eyes shining as she felt the flirtatious signals radiating from the vampire infront of her.

Godric smiled, looking into Nina's eyes as the door to Godric's room opened, causing both to look at Eric who stood in the door way.

"Well hello." Eric smiled, his sad demeanor vanishing as he saw the exchange between his maker and the mysterious creature as the perfect opportunity to possibly intensify Godric's happiness, and prolong his life. A few mere days were precious time to Eric at this point.

"Eric this is Nina." Godric looked at Eric, as Eric nodded toward to the girl, his gaze returning to Godric.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation," Eric began, his gaze averting to Nina.  
>"and well, tomorrow night Godric and I are having dinner with a few people, and Godric has no one to accompany him. Would you care to join us?" Eric finished, flashing his dazzling smile at the young girl, who then looked at Godric.<p>

Godric wasn't upset with the situation, but he did feel a slight pressure, reminding him of his human ways. It made him happy, he wanted to feel alive again. He hadn't felt any emotions of the kind in such a long time, and here he was, experiencing them because of a female he just encountered.

"Would you like me to?" Nina looked at Godric, her eyelashes tantalizing him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course." He spoke.

"Alright, what time?" Nina softly smiled, averting her eyes to Eric who had a childish smile on his face.

"Eight." Eric nodded to her, the smile not disappearing.

"Okay." Nina gave a small smile, turning away, and facing Godric.

"Goodnight." She spoke quietly, leaving for her room next door.

"Goodnight, Nina." Godric replied, as she headed inside her room.

Eric entered the room, Godric shutting the door behind him. Eric's face was still plastered with that ridiculous smile.

"So you are not going through with you demented idea, right?" Eric asked, sitting on the couch.

"I suppose not." Godric shrugged, heading toward his protective cubby deep inside the wall, to put himself to rest before dawn approached, unlike he planned. 

Follow the story on Mibba if you'd like, it has a pretty nice backround, and there's going to be images & such. I might update faster on there also.

My username- Tool

Story url- /read/403096/Nympha/


	3. Dinner

When the clock hit eight, there was a slow knock on the door. Nina stood from the vanity in the main room, straightening out her dress. She wasn't nervous. She'd been to dinner with a group of handsome males before, and she had conversed with vampires previously.

She slowly opened the door, revealing Godric in a formal attire, he smiled softly, as Nina felt calmed by his presence.

"You look stunning." He gazed into her eyes, not regretting his decision to continue on his life.

"Thank you, Godric. You look nice as well." She smiled, leaving her room, locking the door behind her and placing her key in her clutch.

Eric stood with a devilish smile in front of the room he and Godric shared.

"Ready I presume?" Eric spoke, happy beyond belief that Godric had not done something irrational, and unreasonable.

Nina nodded in response, as the three made their way quietly down the hallway, as Godric's mouth watered in ecstasy.

The three arrived in front of a crowded Fangtasia. Nina heard about the place, but she didn't think the place may have been a suitable environment for a dinner.

"We're eating here?" She asked, as Eric nodded, advancing in front of Godric and Nina, and heading inside of the club.

"Sorry, Eric had control of the plans, I hope you do not mind." Godric explained.

"No, it's fine." She smiled, entering the club.

"Well hello." A female purred to Nina, scenting her as soon as she walked inside.

"Pam, this is Nina, my company for tonight's dinner, which I'm sure you'll be joining." Godric explain, knowing that Pam knew that Nina was off limits.

"Yes, I am. We actually just got a huge shipment of True Blood ice cream. But there are always better things on the menu." Pam smirked, leading the two to a very secluded area of the club, where Eric sat, sipping a glass of crimson liquid.

Godric slid inside the leather booth, a couple of feet away from Eric, as Nina slid in next to Godric, only a few inches separating them. Godric and Nina were both aware of this.  
>Pam quickly shuffled inside the room, taking a seat next to Eric.<p>

"Hello Eric, you look pleasant." Pam greeted, looking at Nina.

"I ordered you a salad, and Godric I ordered you a true blood." She spoke.

"Thank you." Nina said quietly, as Godric nodded.

"Oh, look at the time Pam." Eric sighed, not attempting to cover up the plan he was shooting for.

"Yeah, a lot of vampires at this time, we better go and make sure nothing happens." Pam scoffed, already aware that Nina and Godric knew what Eric had planned.

The two scooted out of the booth, heading quickly out of the room. Eric just wanted Godric's happiness, and he would do whatever to ensure that. He knew that pushing the two together would just eventually end up in Godric being joyful.

"You're a vampire." Nina stated, breaking the silence as the candle in the middle of the table radiated warmth.

"Yes. Yet I cannot sense what you are." Godric replied, watching the girl drop the food off at the table, and quickly vanish.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing seductively.

"You are not human. I do not know what you are." Godric explained, watching Nina tentatively.

"I'm not a human. But I'm not sure if I plan on telling you what I am." Nina sighed quietly. She decided that honesty was the best route in this situation.

"Why is that?" Godric questioned.

Nina looked over to him, her eyes focused on his own. Godric wasn't pushy, she knew that, she sensed that from him. He also didn't give up easily.

"It's because I don't know who you are, Godric." She finalized, her eyes set in stone.

"You have plenty of time to get to know me, Nina." He spoke, his voice confident as Nina's eyes traveled on Godric's face.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed.

"How old are you?" Godric asked, finally speaking the question that had been in his mind since the second he spotted her.

"I'm eighteen." She muttered, sensing that Godric knew she was older than eighteen.

"How old is your soul?" Godric rephrased, as Nina looked away.

"How old are you." Nina shot back, suddenly looking at him.

"I'm seventeen." He smirked, as Nina pursed her lips.

"I meant your soul, Godric." She spoke, her attitude calming down significantly.

"Around 2000 years." Godric said quietly, as his eyes prodded at Nina.

"Somewhere around that." Nina responded, answering Godric's question. Godric nodded, looking away as the door opened.

"D- Do you two need any-anything?" A girl in a skimpy outfit asked.

"No thank you." Godric said, watching her leave.

"It's getting late." Nina yawned, as Godric sensed her tiredness.

"It is. I'll get the keys from Eric and we'll leave." Godric spoke, standing front he booth and helping Nina out after him.

The two walked down the hallway which their rooms were located. Eric decided to stay at Fangtasia, hoping Godric 'got lucky', as he put it.

"Thanks for inviting me." Nina spoke as they passed Godric's room, and came to hers.

"It was my pleasure." Godric smiled, causing Nina to smile also.

He felt so much like a human again, and he loved it. He was infatuated with this girl at this point, and he enjoyed the way she made him feel. He wanted to feel alive again. He wanted to lust after someone, he actually wanted someone to be in his life as his companion. It took two thousand years, but he finally figured out what he wanted.

"Goodnight, Godric." Nina spoke, as Godric looked down, meeting her gaze as their bodies stood mere inches apart.

"Goodnight, Nina." Godric replied, as he felt Nina's form soften into his, as her lips slowly found their way onto his cheek.

As she pulled away, and quietly made her way inside of her own room, Godric couldn't help but to feel a sense of happiness. He felt like teenager his body really was.

With a small smile Godric left the hallway, and made his way outside into the crisp night air.


	4. Found

"Is this honestly upsetting you, Sookie?" Eric sneered, dragging a whining Sookie on his arm as Godric looked up from the book placed in his palms, as she sat Indian style on the bed, Nina beside him.

"Oh, Godric. Nina." Eric nodded, a smirk appearing on his face briefly.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting, but Bill-" Eric began, before being cut off by Sookie.

"Oh shut up, Eric." She groaned, ripping her arm from his grasp, and venturing Godric.

"What has Bill done?" Godric asked.

"He's done nothin'!" Sookie defended as Godric closed the book, placing it on the night table.

"Sookie here decided to pay me a visit, and her little boyfriend got jealous. As a result he killed two humans." Eric leaned against the door frame.

"How?" Godric stood as Nina carefully watched the situation play out.

"He pushed one out of the way, and broke it's neck, and pushed another into a coat hanger, which piratically staked the human..." Eric trailed off, scoffing as Sookie rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't on purpose." Sookie still attempted to fight for a lost cause.

"It still happened, Sookie." Godric explained as Bill arrived at the door, fuming.

"Nice of you to show up." Eric chuckled, as Bill threw himself on Eric, the vampires engaging in a high speed brawl. Godric quickly intervened, breaking the two vampires apart. Godric stood in between the two as they towered over him.

"Bill, I'd like for you to explain what happened." Godric slowly spoke, as Bill looked at Godric before taking a deep breath. His eyes shot to an unidentified, delicious creature.

Godric shot before Nina before Bill could attack her.

"Control, Bill." Godric muttered, his voice growing irritated.

"What- What is she?" He asked, his senses intrigued as Nina sat still, Godric standing protectively in front of her.

"Mine. I suggest you quit the foolish acts for the night, before I become frustrated." Godric explained calmly, his face set in solid stone.

"Bill!" Sookie screeched, grabbing his arm roughly as Nina stood, smoothing down her shorts.Godric's eyes shot to her, as he suddenly became angry. He remained cool, his insides burning.

"I'll be leaving." She spoke, noting the jealousy in Sookie's eyes, the hunger in Bill's, and amusement in Eric's.

"I'll walk you out." Godric spoke, expressionless, watching Bill closely as he followed Nina outside.

"I enjoyed myself today." She spoke, a smile in her eyes, as Godric shut the door behind them.

"I did also, and thank you for the book. I didn't know new age literature could actually have some value." Godric smiled at the joke, as Nina let out a laugh.

"It's one of few." She commented, causing a barely audible laugh from Godric.

"It's been ages since I've met someone that sparks my interest." He said, mainly to himself.

"Is that good?" Nina asked, as the two stood in front of her door, face to face, only inches apart.

"Very." Godric mumbled, as the two inched together, Nina's breath tickling Godric's lips seductively. Godric's hands instinctively shot to her hips, his touch soft. Nina's hands rested on both sides on Godric's neck gently. The chemistry between the two pulled them together, their chest now touching.

Their lips slowly met. It was amazing, utterly fantastic. Godric hadn't felt like this, ever. He never considered himself searching, until this kiss, he felt as if he found something he'd been missing since his birth.  
>Nina sensed the security within the kiss. She felt the sincerity. Nina was stunned, never had anyone made her feel so alive, so happy.<p>

The kiss ended, it only lasted for a mere seconds, but it was a prize worth waiting a life time.

Nina and Godric both held smiles on their faces, small but noticable smiles.

"Good night Godric." NIna smiled, entering her room.

* * *

><p>Follow my story on mibba, it has links to her outfits &amp; such. Still searching for a image for name- Tool<p>

Enjoy.


	5. Reveal

Thank you so much to all that reviewed. You are all the reason for this chapter, it's dedicated to all that reviewed.

* * *

><p>It was just after seven, and the sun was finally down. Godric woke before Eric, his emotions still rocketing from the two nights before.<p>

It was a kiss, nothing intimate, nothing sexual, a kiss. Godric knew the simplicity of the situation, yet he couldn't over see the complexity.

He was happy, he wanted to live now. Godric wanted to spend the rest of his life... with Nina. He felt like such a moron, practically falling head over heels for a girl he met only a week ago. But he wanted this, he needed Nina. She brought out the feelings he was sure were extinct within him.

"You look... giddy." Eric spoke, waking also as Godric stood in the living room, lost in his own thoughts.

"I suppose I am." Godric shrugged, not wanting to make Eric too happy. He had to be rational. He knew his feelings were over developed, and that there was only a slim, practically non-existent , chance that Nina felt the same.

"All because of Nina?" Eric used her name, actually enjoying the ring of it. He had respect for the girl. She saved his maker, without her Godric wouldn't be.

"Yes, actually. I don't know why I'm so... infatuated, Eric." Godric sighed, deciding to tell Eric his true feelings.

"She's not average Godric." Eric responded.

"I know." Godric left it at that, not looking at Eric, causing him to leave Godric in silence.

He didn't think it was possible to like somebody so much after such a short period of time. After years of living, he never met anyone of her kind. She was like him in many ways. Patient, wise, mature.

The soft knock on the door interrupted Godric. He scented it, and raced to the door, swiftly opening it. Nina stood in front of him,dressed nicely, and smiling softly.

"Hi." She greeted quietly, as a small smile made it's way onto Godric's face.

"Come in." Godric opened the door wider, shutting it behind Nina as she entered.

"Eric told me he was leaving, and that he thought I should keep you company." Nina explained, as Godric let out a laugh at Eric's attempts.

"Well I don't object to that." Godric said, causing Nina to smile.

She couldn't deny her feelings, but she could attempt to hide them. She never felt so sure about liking somebody to this extent. She already trusted Godric, she felt security with him. She knew in the back of her mind that he would protect her, and that he would care for her immensely.

"Did you read anymore of the book?" Nina asked, sitting on the large bed by the dark window.

"Yes, I finished it." Godric smirked, sitting down next to her.

"Hm, really?" Nina's brow raised.

"Vampire abilities." Godric reminded, as Nina nodded.

"I forgot for a moment." She smiled, looking into the eyes of Godric, whom she'd grown so close to.

"You never told me what you are." Godric inwardly grimaced, speaking the question he wanted to know the answer to so badly.

"Godric," Nina began, biting her lip momentarily.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable letting anybody know." She muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I understand, I don't want to put any pressure on you, Nina." Godric responded, understanding how she felt.

Silence overtook the room, slowly applying the tension between the two. Godric lusted for the answer, while Nina was trying to pry her inner-self open to let it out. She was battling an internal war, deciding on letting out her secret, or just keeping it locked away. She took a deep breath, soothing her overworked mind.

"Nymph." She whispered, the word stunning her and Godric as it filled the room.

"You're truly amazing." Godric muttered, mostly to himself, as thoughts whizzed in his mind.

"I never told anyone." Nina admitted, her voice still at a low volume.

"You can trust me, Nina." Godric spoke, his gaze averting to her.

"I know." She looked at him, honesty laced thickly through her response.

"What does being a Nymph entitle you to exactly? Are the legends myths or facts?" Godric let the question out.

"Immortality, connection to nature, controlling nature sometimes, and the ability to cause one extreme lust." Nina let out a light laugh, not feeling uncomfortable discussing the topic.

"So they are true." Godric smiled.

"Depends on what legends." Nina shrugged.

"Connection to nature, and the side effects Nymphs seem to have on males." Godric explained as Nina smirked.

"Human males. Vampires seem to enjoy my blood much more than my appearance."

"They like both." Godric whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"And much more." He finished, his breath hot on her ear, making Nina bite her lip.

"You really shouldn't do that." Nina spoke, a smirk playing on her lips

"Why not?" Godric challenged.

"Because I'm better, much better, at it than you." Nina mumbled, as the two sat close together on the bed.

"I was made to seduce." She finished, her lips not at Godric's ear, mimicking his actions.

"You shouldn't seduce vampires, unless your prepared for the consequences." Godric spoke, looking Nina in the eyes, his tongue racing across his bottom lip subconsciously.

"I never said I wasn't prepared." Nina replied, sending Godric over the edge.

Godric's lips quickly found their way to Nina's. His tongue entered her mouth, as the two kissed passionately. Nina's hands cradled Godric's neck, just as the night of their first kiss, which was only a mere two days ago.

Godric followed Nina as she laid down on the bed, his body laying on top of hers, his hands placed on her middle. Godric's lips left her mouth, kissing down her jaw, and down to her neck. Instinctively his fangs appeared, as he hesitated briefly over the spot, Nina watching his carefully.

Godric passed her neck, kissing down to her collarbone, and giving it a small nibble, as Nina gasped, arching her back. Godric quickly made his way back up to her mouth, giving her a final kiss before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Eric. He's on his way up to the room." Godric spoke, answering her mental question. Nina sat up, situating her hair, before standing. Godric also stood, just as Eric entered the room.

"Hello, Nina." He nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, Eric." she replied.

"Are you staying, I'll leave if you'd like." Eric teased, as Nina pursed her lips, as Godric couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Godric." Nina smiled in his direction, beginning toward the door, as Godric rushed after her, getting to the door in record time. He opened the door, shutting it behind him as he and Nina stood in the hall.

"Thank you for trusting me Nina." Godric told her, a serious look on his face. Nina smiled softly, slowly leaning toward Godric, as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight." She spoke softly, heading into her room as Godric stood in the hallway with a smile on his face, just as previous times.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's getting steamy. Anyways, I want to stress the importance of following this story on my mibba. There ar elinks to outfits, an a picture I found of Nina. I update on there before here anyways. Thanks a bunch for your support also.<p>

Username- Tool

Story- Nympha


End file.
